


Keep it simple

by ranbeloved



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranbeloved/pseuds/ranbeloved
Summary: Maybe Ranboo should’ve heeded everyone’s warnings, he should’ve ran away when he could.
Relationships: Luke | Punz/Ranboo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Keep it simple

**Author's Note:**

> short one shot bc this has been in the back of my mind grrr, ive barely written stuff so it's kinda obvious lol. gonna have to carry the punzboo tag myself
> 
> please heed the warnings, stay safe! <3

Ranboo had always looked up to Punz. 

People had told him to stay clear of Punz, that he was ruthless. He took whatever side benefited him most, he sought chaos. Ranboo thinks he is chaos. 

But maybe that’s what draws Ranboo to him.

Ranboo follows around Punz like a lost puppy. Wherever the blonde man was, the enderman was sure to be there. It was rare to see the two without each other, you could see Ranboo besides Punz, helping him with a task or just talking.

Ranboo would give anything to Punz. His undying loyalty, his possessions, anything. And Punz knew this well. Maybe he should feel bad for using the boy, but with having someone willing to do anything for him, how could he? 

Maybe Ranboo should’ve heeded everyone’s warnings, he should’ve ran away when he could. He didn’t, and now here he was. Pinned against Punz’s bed, scared. 

Punz had locked the door from the outside, where he cornered Ranboo until he was on the bed. Ranboo was certain he had never seen such a terrible smile on someone’s face.

“Punz, I-” He struggled to move his wrists. They were bound to the bed with a belt, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. “Please, let me go. I won’t tell anyone. Let me go-”

“Ranboo,” Punz’s voice sounded husky. “I know how you look at me, how you act. Don’t act like you don’t want this. There’s a reason you’ve been by my side, right?” Punz moved downwards to Ranboo’s neck, attacking it with licks and bites. Ranboo let out disgruntled whines as he tried to move away from the man, to no avail.

“Punz, please. I know you’re better than this-” Ranboo hiccuped with full tears streaming down his face. “I’ll keep quiet, I’ll do anything but this. I’ll give you everything I have-” The tears burnt, but he couldn’t stop crying.

Punz scoffs, sounding annoying. “You have pretty lips, but we need something to shut them up.” He got off the boy for a sec, before returning with duct tape and a knife.

“No, no-” Ranboo cried out, pulling on the belt hoping it’d come loose. Punz lifted his hand to slap Ranboo, causing the boy to cry more. “Don’t you know how to be quiet? Shut up.”

Ranboo’s cries turned into whimpers as Punz put tape over his mouth. “See? No more complaints, just how I like it.” 

Punz couldn’t be bothered to take off the enderman’s clothes manually, choosing to grab his knife and slice his shirt open. In the process, he managed to give Ranboo a slight cut on his stomach. Ranboo hissed in pain in the process.

“Don’t you see how pretty you are? Tied up for me, tears streaming down your face.” Punz said in a sickeningly sweet tone, cutting Ranboo’s pants. “It’s almost as if your body was made for me.”

Ranboo shook his head in disagreement, squeezing his thighs together so Punz couldn’t open them. Punz noticed this, his face quickly shifting to a grimace. “Open your legs up right now,” He slid the knife down Ranboo’s leg, drawing blood. “Or else.” 

The duo-colored boy obeyed immediately, opening his legs. “Good boy.”

Punz went down and started kissing the inside of Ranboo’s thighs. Biting onto random parts of his thigh, leaving red marks everywhere. He slid his hand up towards Ranboo’s cock, giving it a few pumps for it to become erect.

Ranboo moaned into the tape, hating his body for reacting. He felt disgusting, begging silently into the heavens for someone to help him. Phil, Techno- He begged to be with them, even if it was just to be used for ‘main character abilities.’ 

But nobody came. So he sobbed, feeling a hand stroke his dick fast. He was close already, being deflowered by the man he trusted most. Having his first time being snatched just like that. And then the simulation stopped, and Ranboo couldn’t help but whine, bucking his hips trying to get that feeling again. 

Punz chuckled and moved up to face Ranboo. Seeing the fear in the boy’s eyes, filled the older man with accomplishment and lust. Punz pulled down his pants, his dick springing out at its full length.

He didn’t bother to prep Ranboo, lining his cock up with the hole.

Ranboo realized what was happening, eyes wide, and started screaming. He tried talking, telling Punz that it’ll hurt but it sounded muffled through the tape. He tugged at the belt violently, trying to break free, and shook his head. 

Punz ignored Ranboo’s struggle, thrusting into the boy as hard as he could. Ranboo screamed into the tape, the tears falling as fast as ever. His whole body was shaking, his insides clenching around Punz’s cock in pain. 

Punz’ moaned at the sensation of feeling Ranboo clench onto him. “You’re so tight, I expected you to be a little whore. Being used by anyone who even looked at you.” Punz’s thrusts sped up, skin slapping filling the room with noise, along with Ranboo’s muffled pleas.

“Surprised Techno didn’t ruin you the moment you stepped on his doorstep. Bet you would’ve liked that, huh?”

Ranboo’s responses were nothing but cries, eyes rolled to the back of his head. His body felt numb, static played in his ears drowning out the other’s moans. At this moment, Ranboo has never felt so empty. Every moment after that, Ranboo zoned out, almost as if he were viewing his body from a third perspective.

Ranboo couldn’t tell how many times Punz came into him, he lost count a long time ago. Each thrust felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. He couldn’t scream anymore, resulting in sniffling with tiny whimpers. 

Punz finished up, cumming into Ranboo one final time, a moan following after. He took a moment to catch his breath and pulled out of the boy. Blood and cum flowed out of his hole, Ranboo having a thousand-yard stare in his eyes. 

The blonde man cleaned himself up with tissues and put his pants back on. He took a look at Ranboo, appreciating how ruined the enderman looked with cuts everywhere and tear streaks down his cheeks.

He leaned over to kiss Ranboo on his forehead. “I’ll see you soon.” Punz untied the belt around Ranboo’s hands, and then walked out of the door, shutting it close.

Ranboo couldn’t move or didn’t have the will to. He was shivering, thinking about his home in the snow biome. Thinking about Enderchest, Tubbo, anything and anyone but him and here. He wanted to be everywhere else but here, but yet he couldn’t bring his body to move.

Giving his wrists a gentle rub, Ranboo fell into a sleepless slumber.


End file.
